weebipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Legendary Super Saiyan Fennekin/Shattered Dimensions: Demon Lord Chronicles
Summon List @CakePopCos @The Ultimate 702 @EmoPrince77 Chapter 1: The Begining. "February 5, 1930. We aquired all of the ingredients. Filled with excitement, my brother performed the summoning ritual like we studied. It was all a terrible mistake. We only wished to further alchemic knowledge, to extend the chance for others to learn. This was supposed to be a triumph in modern science. I am unsure what to do. I stayed up all night trying to form some idea, some plan to stop this beast. Alphonse is having a hard time with this. He feels as though all of this is his fault because he was the one to summon the ceature. That he should be held accountable for what lives have been lost. I tell him that it is more my fault, I pushed him to do it. I was the one who insisted that we persue this course, that we must test this technique and see what we could learn. I was ignorant. I should have known that this would fail. This abomination that we created was not even human. The eyes. Everytime I remember the short glimpse I caught of them, a shiver runs down my spine as I begin to shake. The knob in place of a nose was large and unnatural. Below the nose it had a strange shadow what resembled a mustache, curving up into devil-like spikes. I couldn't get a clear gaze on the rest of him. The dark-goggles I had been wearing prevented me to see after the light dissapated. I could sense an incredible power radiating from him like one I've never felt. I am afraid. I don't know how to stop this monster. I don't know where it has gone. I believe that it has the ability to transcend time and space." A blonde-haired man sat the pen he wrote with down on his desk, his hand shaking like a leaf in the breeze. "Ed. ...You need to rest." A woman said. "There's no time for that!" He snapped at her, slamming his journal closed, proceeding to stuff it into his coat's pocket. "I need to go. Take care of the kids while I'm gone." He said, breezing by her. The sound of his metal leg echoing through the hall as it hit the hard-wood floor. "Edward!" She shouted as the front door was forcefully shut. "...Don't go." * * * "'I need to find Al. I hope he's here." Edward thought as he paced down to a large tree that Alphonse had often went to when he wanted to be alone. As he arrived, he looked up to see his younger brother sitting on one of the limbs. "Al. We need to find this beast. We need to put an end to it." "Ed...we can't....I know that we can't." "What are you talking about, Al? You were one of the best State Alchemists in-" "Ed! We're just two people! That...thing.....is more than we can handle! It is going to slaughter everyon- HEY!" Al shouted as he was hit upside the head with a pebble. "Now, come down, Al! We can't just stand by and do nothing! We got into this mess, we'll get out of it without the help of others! If you don't want to come, then I'll just go by myself. The world definetly won't stand a chance then." Al began to climb down. "...Fine....I'll come so you won't get yourself killed." "Now, that is the Al I know." '* * * Far away, in another dimension. In another time. A young man was walking to a Pokemon Center. It was a dark and chilly night. He looked down at his Pikachu, who had confiscated his hat. "Pikachu, we're almost there. Can you give me my hat? A Champion needs to look presentable." He joked, laughing in his classic raspy voice. Pikachu gave it back and began to race him to the Pokemon Center. As he turned a corner, putting his hat back on, he thought he heard someone whisper his name. "........Ash....." "Huh?" He thought, promptly turning around. "Team Rocket!" He shouted before realizing no one was there. "What? I guess it was just my imagination." He turned back around to continue his race with Pikachu, only to be stopped. Ash locked gazes with the being's crystal blue eyes, as it said a single word in a quiet and raspy voice. "Weeee...geeeeee....." Ash's scream pierced the ears of those who were in range, before complete silence. Chapter 2: The Day the Dimensions Shook "What a scene." Officer Jenny said, lighting a Marillboro. It had been a long day for her. Called out at 4:00AM to investigate a crime scene, only to be called to 3 more, not even getting the chance to get breakfast. She looked at Nurse Joy. "What'd you see, Nurse?" "I-I didn't see a thing Category:Blog posts